Boy Like You
by NinjaCookieXD
Summary: One-shot story: Shizuo and Izaya hate each other on the outside, but on the inside, they are in lust for the other. They hide their relationship because they don't want people to think them soft for caring and usually sneak around the back streets of Ikebukuro. I'll be honest, this is just shameless smut... Enjoy!


_**Boy like you **_  
_Inspirational song(s):_  
_-Boy like you - Kesha_  
_-Bad boy - Cascada_

_disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters. Or the songs that inspired this fic. _

_(A.N - sorry if they are OOC, I haven't watched/read Durarara in a while so I hope it's not too bad...)_

* * *

Izaya walked down the busy streets of Ikebukro in the early dusk light. His hands were shoved into his jacket pockets, his hood up to hide his face, and earphones plugged into his ears which were blaring out heavy metal.

He strut down the street, pausing every so often to look around innocently. He was in town tonight for one reason. _One man_.

He turned the corner and spotted Mikado and Kida nervously holding hands as they walked awkwardly down the street. Izaya smirked and pulled out his headphones. _'I guess I have time to spare for a little fun._' he thought as he pulled down his hood and jogged up behind them.

He grinned and placed his arms around their shoulders suddenly, causing the two to jump and immediately let go of the other's hand whilst blushing.

"Hey there you two, enjoying yourselves this fine evening?" He closed his eyes as he grinned and gave them a very cat-like grin.

"O-o-oh, hey Izaya k-kun." Kida stuttered before getting the better of his nerves and smiling back. "Were doing okay, right Mikado?"

Mikado blushed and gave Izaya a nervous smile. "Y-yeah, hello Izaya kun." he bowed slightly. Izaya removed his arm from around Kida and gave him a little salute before placing both of his arms round the back of his head as they turned to face him completely.

"What brings you here tonight?" Kida asked, shuffling his foot slightly and his eyes darting to Mikado every so often.

_'How cute'_ Izaya thought before he smirked again. "Just here for a little fun."

He looked around, scanning the bustling crowds for a moment before he turned back to the two boys. "You guys out on a date?"

Mikado blushed further and Kida nodded. "Yup, our third."

"ahh, congrats on making it this far." his grin widened."Have you done it yet?"

The two blushed further, if that was even possible for poor Mikado at this point, and looked away from each other while nervously shifting on their feet.

_'Interesting..._' Izaya thought then froze as he heard a familiar voice shout behind him, punctuating the syllables.

"IZ-AY-A-KUUUN!"

Izaya sighed then turned around slightly to see Shizuo standing at the end of the street. His eyes were hidden by the shades he always wore but Izaya could tell beneath them laid a scowl. His fists were clenched and his blonde hair hung over his shades, giving him an even more daunting look. His teeth were also clenched and within then was a crushed, still fuming cigarette.

Izaya smirked and turned back to the two teenagers and grinned.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, don't forget to wear protection!" he added with a wink which made the two blush again and walk off. They didn't hold hands again until they were out of Izaya's sight.

Izaya chuckled then turned around fully to face Shizuo, who had stepped closer. "Shizzu-chan!" he said in a sickeningly sweet tone as he held out his arms to the blonde angry man who came closer to the black haired one with every step.

His grin widened as a street post was thrown and passed just inches from his face. He watched it fly past then turned to Shizuo with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that was rud-"

"Cut the crap Izaya and let's get to the fighting already." Shizuo spat, interrupting Izaya and readying himself in a battle position.

Izaya sighed and turned away from him. He turned his head slightly to look back and flashed a devilish grin at him.

"If you insist." he purred out loudly before taking off down the busy street at such a speed."

Shizuo growled and followed behind, quickly matching the others pace. He picked up various object on his way, like poles, bins, street signs and even the occasional bike or vending machine, all of which Izaya dodged with ease.

They caused quite the commotion down a couple of streets before Izaya turned and slid down a dark alleyway. Shizuo paused before he entered it and cautiously looked around. He had gotten half way down it when he heard a voice whisper close to his ear.

"I want you to fuck me now..."

Quick as a flash, Shizuo turned around, and brought his arm up against the throat of the man behind him. He slammed Izaya into a wall and held him there as the other man just laughed.

"Getting a little rough huh? I like it!" Izaya chuckled. Shizuo frowned and slowly removed his glasses with his free hand, placing them in his waistcoat pocket before he turned his amber scowl to meet a cocky blood red gaze. He took out his cigarette and squashed it out on the floor before looking around, sighing, then brining his face down to Izaya's level.

Their lips met in a rough but passionate kiss, moving together quickly to initiate more of the lust they had for the other. With his free hand, Shizuo slid it down Izaya's front and down the front if his trousers to gently palm the man's cock.

Izaya gasped and smirked as Shizuo took that opportunity to stick his tongue in Izaya's mouth, exploring it with such force that it only made the other man groan louder.

Izaya's hands reached up and locked behind Shizuo's head and used their position to force their bodies closer and ground their members together, making both men moan hungrily.

The arm around Izaya's neck loosened and fell as Shizuo placed his hands on Izaya's hips instead.

Shizuo slid of Izaya's coat, the earphones nearly ripping out of his ears as the garment fell to the ground with a thud. Shizuo raised an eyebrow and pulled away.

"What do you have in there?"

"Mmh, wouldn't you like to know." Izaya said, unlocking his hands from behind and sliding them around his neck. His hand brushed against Shizuo's cheek and cupped it gently before he slowly started to undo his neck tie. He slid it off from around his neck and then ran it across his tongue sensually.

Shizuo growled hungrily. "Oh I want you..."

Izaya dropped the tie and smirked. "Good." He reached up and pulled Shizuo down by his shirt. "Because I want you too."

He pulled him into another heated kiss as his slender fingers fumbled to undo the blonde mans waistcoat and shirt. The clothing was quickly undone then slid off the mans shoulders, exposing his muscular chest to the other.

Izaya's eyes narrowed sneakily as he kissed his way down Shizuo's chest before attaching his lips to the others nipple and sucking.

"hrrrngg!" Shizuo groaned as Izaya nipped at sucked at the perk body part and ran his tongue roughly over.

Shizuo's eyes closed for a moment, engulfed in the ecstasy the other mans tongue gave him before he got impatient and growled again.

He pulled Izaya's head away, earning a small groan from him before he saw Shizuo kneel before him. Izaya smirked in anticipation and put his hands behind his head.

The blonde unzipped Izaya's trousers and slid both them and his black boxers down, releasing his erect member to the cool air of the darkened alley.

As soon as it was out, Shizuo engulfed it with his mouth, eliminating a loud cry of pleasure from the one on the receiving end.

The blonde smirked and ran his tongue lazily up and down the shaft as Izaya panted and groaned for more.

"Ahhh, Shizu cha-ahh!-an, faster..."

Izaya moved his hands down and fisted them in Shizuo's wild blonde hair and forced his face further into his body as the man deep throated him.

"Mmmmh." Shizuo moaned, his low tone sending deep vibrations throughout his body.

"uhhh! Fuck... Shizu... Ohhh! I'm not gonna last much longer!"

Shizuo smirked and picked up his pace, moving his mouth quickly over the hard cock. A few seconds later, Izaya cried out as he came in Shizuo's mouth, the other man swallowing it all down and licking the tip for the end that dripped out.

"haaah... You sure know how to give a good blow job..." Izaya purred as Shizuo stood and faced him again. "And now to the main event..."

Shizuo reached down into his Izaya's coat pocket and fumbled around for a second before pulling out a bottle of lube.

"How'd you know I of had some of that?" Izaya raised an eyebrow and Shizuo poured a little onto his fingers.

He shrugged then grabbed Izaya's chin roughly and pulled him into a rough kiss while his other hand reached round behind him and penetrated his anus.

Izaya moaned pleasantly at the intrusion and slid his hands up to the man's hair again, running his fingers through the messy blonde hair that now stuck out at odd, but sexy, angles.

A second finger was added which made Izaya groan even louder into the kiss.

Shizuo released his mouth and moved his head. "You like that?" He growled into Izaya's ear, nipping on it as his ecstatic breathing tickled the black haired mans neck.

"Fuck yeah!" Izaya cried, clenching his hands in Shizuo's hair and arching his own neck backwards to expose it to the other. "More..." he hummed as he bent his head back as far as it would go comfortably. "Give yourself to me..."

Shizuo smirked and licked Izaya's neck sensually, adding a third finger and stretching his ass in preparation. He sunk his teeth into the delicate skin there and bit down, hard enough to draw a little blood which trickled down Izaya's neck before disappearing down his shirt.

The taller man growled with impatience and ripped the shirt clean off Izaya who pulled his head back up with an anticipating smirk.

"Someone's keen!"

He leaned forward and licked Shizuo's lips, as if daring him to lock his own in a hot, passionate kiss. And he did just that.

While they kissed and Shizuo's hands were busy, one behind Izaya to prepare him and the other gently pumping his dick to the same time, Izaya took his hands from Shizuo's hair and slid them down the man's muscular body till they reached the hem of his trousers.

He hooked the belt with his fingers before his fingers started to fumble over it in a hurry to get the other man naked too.

The belt slid off quickly and so did the man's trousers and pants leaving them both stark naked in an embrace.

"Shizzu...?" Izaya moaned, receiving only a grunt from the other. "I'm ready for you to fuck me."

Shizuo grinned in anticipation and slid his fingers out. "Finally, the good stuff." he muttered before he spun Izaya around. He took the lubricant again and poured some onto his hands. He stroked himself a few times then pushed his body into Izaya's.

Izaya gasped as his body was pushed up against the stone wall by Shizuo's naked form. His member pocked at Izaya's entrance for a second before he slowly pushed in.

Izaya cried out and clenched his fists tightly at the intrusion, screwing his face up and ecstasy coursing through him.

"Ahh, fuck Shizu... Chan!"

"How's this compared to my earlier treated?" he whispered huskily into Izaya's ear, nipped it harshly as he thrust all the way in.

Izaya nearly lost his balance as Shizuo forced himself into him as such pace but because of the wall, he didn't fall. Shizuo slowly began rocking back and forth, exiting right to the tip from plunging back in as hard as he could. Izaya was loving this!

"Uhhhhhg! Sh-Shizu-Shizu-OHHHH! Fuck harder... Uhh!" Izaya bucked his hips backwards, causing his hard member to rub painfully against the wall.

The blonde behind nodded vigorously and picked up his pace, placing his hands on the other mans hips to use as a leverage to enter him deeper.

"Ahhh, fuck! Iz-ayy-yaaaaah!"

"God... You sound so sexy!"

"Izay-yah, uhh! Uhh!"

The forcefulness of Shizuos thrusts and Izaya's current position made it so Izaya's member grazed and struck blood as it rubbed against the bricks. Neither man cared though, all they wanted, no, _craved_ was the others intimacy and touches.

Shizuo bit down harshly onto Izaya's shoulder, sinking his teeth into the flesh there and running his tongue over the surface to lap up the wasted blood.

"Shizzy...?"  
Izaya moaned, only getting a grunt in reply. "I'm gon... I'm gonna cum!"

"Mmmh! me too!"

"Then hurry up! Ahhh!"

Shizuo turned Izaya's head around sharply and far as it would go without breaking and leant down to kiss him as he did his final forceful trusts.

Izaya came first, all up over the wall, his essence dripping out his now limp dick and mixing in with the blood. Shizuo came a second later, releasing deep inside Izaya with a final cry of intensity.

They stood still for a moment as they rode out their orgasms before they slumped to the floor, sitting on top of Izaya's coat as they lent against each other panting heavily.

"You're... So fucking good!" Izaya mumbled as he snuggled his head into Shizuo's shoulder. The other man smiled and chuckled as he laced an arm around his shoulder.

"You're not so bad... Yourself kid."

"Same time next week then?"

"If not earlier."

They both turned to grin at each other before reaching closer for a slow, lazy kiss. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together and smiled again.

"Shizzu-chan?"

"What...?"

"...I love you."

"...I know." Shizuo said, leaning forward slightly to get a cigarette out his trouser pocket.

"You know? Is that all I get?" Izaya said in a hurt tone, although it wasn't sincere and Shizuo knew that.

The blonde man chuckled and placed the lit cigarette in his mouth, pulling Izaya backwards into a hug.

"You already know I love you too Izaya."

Izaya smirked and kissed Shizuo on the cheek. "That I did."

* * *

_AN: There's no sequel. I considered it but no ideas came to mind so sorry. Please Favorite and Review though :) _


End file.
